Objectives: (1) To investigate possible enzyme multiplicity and enzyme specificity for glucuronyltransferase during perinatal development in different tissues, for example, determine whether there are different glucuronyltransferases responsible for the glucuronidation of steroids and exogenous chemicals; (2) to characterize conjugation pathways for hormonally-active xenobiotics; (3) to determine if and how environmental chemicals alter the normal developmental pattern of glucuronyltransferase; (4) to characterize the biochemical indicators that are associated with the development of conjugative enzyme activity; (5) to study the role of steroid receptors in developmental and reproductive toxicity; (6) to study the role of steroid metabolism in developmental and reproductive toxicity; and (7) to study the role of placental transfer and placental and fetal binding of cadmium in relation to fetotoxicity and teratogenicity.